Organic light emitting diodes can potentially generate efficient high brightness displays. However, heat generated during the operation of the display in the high brightness mode can limit the lifetime of the display. It is generally believed that the heat that is generated decreases the quantum efficiency and disintegrates the organic layers leading to the formation of shorts from the cathode layer to the anode layer. The display catastrophically fails at this point. This is especially true for large continuous emitting areas since the heat dissipation is not very efficient.